epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/J1coupe vs John Cena. Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles Off-Season
Yeah, so, yeah. I would be jumped if I didn't make this. So, yeah. LOL! This battle was made in dedication to everyone who enjoys wrestling on this site, not just the people in the battle! :D So here ya go, wrestling champ, John Cena (please watch so you can get more references), faces off against our Digi-destined bureaucrat, J1coupe. Maybe a few others will join? We'll see! But let's just get ready to rumble! Added note, thanks to SkeepTieel for the wet cover! :} Beat Lyrics 'John Cena:' (Beat starts at 0:37) Best run away, kid, 'cause John Cena has arrived! I've been representin' the franchise since 2005! Why am I rap battling you? I'd rather wrestle you; make ya injured! Get out with those Digimon toys, and replace them with a John Cena action figure! Look at me compared to you. You best scram, wimp, god damn! We'll once again see me defend my title in this WWE Super Slam! This will end in my victory everytime, so there's no need for a revamp. 'Cause after this you'll be left like; "Hi, can I speak to Champ?" 'J1coupe:' I've seen better fighting by five-year olds on the playground. So get ready to brawl, and taste my lyrical SmackDown! Who cares if you "represent" WWE when it's not even a real sport? You're marine? Makes sense, 'cause after this you'll need some support! I'm the best rapper on this wiki, call me Jason Shin the Great! The reason I defeat all my opponents is because I Rise Above their Hate! You can say you're watching me, but that's already been said. Just get out of ths rap battle and head back to your son; 'Fred Figglehorn:' Hey it's Fred! 'CM Punk:' If this was basketball, man, then I just got a slam dunk. Ya never want to step up against CM Punk. 'Jake "''the Snake" Roberts: The whole crew is comin' down here, do you really wanna raise the stakes? Either you can die to our rhymes, or get death by my snakes! "Macho Man" Randy Savage: Oh, yeah, man, we won this rap before it even began! Why didn't you face people more your skill? You can't beat Macho Man! '''Brock Lesnar: You scrawny boys are dumb to face us, we're professional wrestlers! I nailed the Undertaker into his coffin! So who's the new champ? Brock Fucking Lesnar! 'Voice of the Voiceless:' You're welcome to challenge us, but that'll just be pointless. 'Cause when you hear our disses, you'll be left Voiceless! 'JakeTheWrestleManiac:' Better stand back, 'cause here steps in the WresleManiac! Jake, I'll fight you right now, then have your snakes for a snack! 'Wachowman:' You were better off not facing us, but now we have clashed! This battle will leave ya 4 Dead after you taste my Super Smash! 'BreZ:' You won't beat me, for I am pretty much invincible; long live the King! But enought chit-chat, let's settle this shit in the ring! Poll Who won? Wrestlers: John Cena, CM Punk, Jake the Snake Roberts, Macho Man, and Brock Lesnar Wrestle users: J1coupe, Voice of the Voiceless, JakeTheWresleManiac, Wachowman, and BreZ Category:Blog posts